Love Lifts Us Up
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Sequel to All in the Game of Love. Need I say more? Six years after the marriage, our heros are learning the most difficult challenge of all... parenthood.
1. Night Out

Love Lifts Us Up...

Summary- Sequel to All in the Game of Love. Takes place six years later. This fic is mostly about our characters learning to be parents.

Chapter One

Night Out

Two identical bundles of ash blond hair and blue overalls darted into the kitchen to the chair where their father sat. The female counterpart, most commonly called Evelyn or Eve, latched onto her father's leg while her brother Robert (mostly called Rob or Robbie) made it to dad's lap and clung to his neck.

Draco Malfoy looked down at the two five year olds. His kids. His beautiful kids.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He tried to give uth baasths." Robbie lisped around a missing front tooth.

Draco was about to ask who, when the man in question entered the room.

Charlie Weasley staggered into the room and collapsed in a chair. Draco grinned at his brother in law. Nicola Weasley, a tiny thing of four followed her father, trailing her two younger sisters, Tempest and Juliana. All three girl imediately cimbed into their father's lap. He opened his eyes and gave them a mock glare.

"I just put you three to bed."

"Na uh, Daddy!" Three year old Tempest argued.

"Really?" Charlie exclaimed. "And why's that?"

"'Cause if you'd put usses in our bedses we'd've stayed!" Juliana (called Julie) piped up.

Before Charlie could fully digest this, Draco broke in.

"Charlie, what possessed you to try and give my twins a bath?"

Charlie gave them an appraising look. "You can't tell what color they originally were."

"Well it's obvious they were blue."

The twins giggled. "Na uh!"

"Ya Huh! I mean look at this, you have a distinctly blue color." Draco knew it was because they had been playing in the sand box that Uncle George had brought them. The sand box was harmless, but each time the kids came out, they were a different color. Soap and water fixed it.

"Daddy!" they giggled.

"What you don't believe me?" He tried to sound offended. The twins giggled all the harder. He licked his finger and ran it across Robbie's arm. "Egads! My kids aren't blue! Quick! we must find out what color they were originally!"

Suddenly, Gia, Flynn and Kylie Malfoy came tearing into the room, screaming bloody murder. Following them were Fred and George Weasley, singing to the tune of "What will we do with a Drunken Sailor?" Fred had Phillip, Draco's first born, over one shoulder and Chole tucked under the other. George had Michale under his arm and Alexandra perched on his shoulder.

"OOOOooooohhhh! what will we do with a dirty Malfoy? What will we do with a dirty Malfoy? What will we do with a dirty Malfoy? So early in the evening?"

"Save us!" The triplets and twins cried in unsion, jumping on their father.

Draco laughed heartily. "All right, It only seems fair if we all take a bath."

Much groans from the children.

"I'll read from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory." Draco enticed.

Last year the kids had discovered Raold Dahl and Charlie was proclaimed the winner. THe children agreed almost simultaneously.

The four adults rounded up George's two kids, Brighton and Bridgette, and Fred's two, Jenks and Rachel. They brought them all to the first floor master bath. The bath tub was three feet deep and rivaled most Olympic pools in size. It was usually kept full, magically warmed or cooled to each use. The men stripped to boxers and coerced their kids in.

"Kinda makes you wonder," Fred commented as he washed Brighton's red hair.

"What?" Draco asked, wrapping Flynn in a towell before turning to Michale.

"How our wives do this, every night."

Draco laughed. "Probably the same way we do, trickery and coercion."

"I still fail to see why we aggreed to let the girls have a bi monthly night out." George commented, spiking his son's wet hair into something like a feild of thorns. Jenks scowled and pushed down his red hair.

"Because I promised Ginny." Draco replied, stopping Gia as she and Kylie tried to sneak back in.

"Why?"

"Because she deserves it. Look what she has to put up with."

As though to prove his point, Bridgette fell back in.

"And she was carrying your first born son." George commented, taking Chole from him and wrapping her in a towell.

"True."

"She also said she never wanted to have sex with you again, If I remember correctly." Charlie added.

"She was in labor. She was delerious. She didn't know what she was talking about. She hadn't seen my ass in nearly a month."

"That's a lot of excuses."

"Thank you."

"I don't quite see how the last one fits in."

Katie has been pregnant, what? Three times?"

"Yeah."

"So you know that if you turn your back on her she'll start trying to do stuff herself."

"Word, dat!" Fred and George said in unison, bundling Eve and Rob in towells.

"Good point. So you never let her see your ass because that would mean presenting your back to her?"

"Right. Which leads to her trying to do crazy things. Like cook."

"Draco you have a small army of house elves. Why did Ginny ever have to cook?"

"You expect me to understand your sister? You've known her longer."

(A/N: I'm not stupid enough to ask whether I should continue. I think I know the answer. In any case, Next chapter we should get into some of the flash backs, including When Ginny first told Draco.

To lily- Wow! Thanks. I hope this fic makes you just as happy!

To Lauren- (laughes) Interesting combination! Of course I'm going to write a sequel!

To scott- (salutes) will do!


	2. Nighttime Recollections

Chapter Two

Nighttime Recollections

Ginny pushed open the door to the study, quietly. Amanda and Kristian smiled and Katie shook her head.

The men folk were sleeping. Draped over them were their kids. Eve and Rob were leaning against Draco's chest. Chole and Michale were cuddled together. The triplets were the only ones awake. Alexandra was in Phillip's lap, who was leaning against Dad's legs, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on his head where Draco had dropped it.

Bridgette and Brighton were curled in George's lap. Jenks was leaning against Fred's back and Rachel was curled against his stomach. Charlie was on his back, all three girls draped over his chest.

Ginny motioned the girls silent and they gathered the triplets. Once they were in bed, Amanda gathered Jenks up and woke Fred. He smiled sleepily and lifted Rachel in his arms. They bid a silent fairwell and Apparated home.

Kristian took Brighton in her arms and woke George, who took Bridgette. They bid a sleepy fairwell and Apparated home. Katie took Julie and Tempest, leaving Charlie to take Nikki.

Ginny woke Phillip and took Alexandra from him. She felt it made Phillip feel more mature to be woken up, rather than be carried to bed.

Phillip smiled at his sleeping dad. He reached out his arms. Ginny hesitated a moemnt then handed him his baby sister. She smiled at the look of pride on his face as he reverantly carried the small girl to her room.

Ginny touched Draco on the shoulder. He woke and stared blankly at her for a moment. Then he smiled. Ginny motioned him silent and took the twins from him. Draco hoisted Michale and Chole, kissing Michale's freckled nose.

They took the children to bed. After they spent a moment looking at their treasures. Phillip had his mother's red hair with his father's grey eyes. He was going to be tall when he got older. Eve and Rob were freckled like Ginny, but with their father's hair and striking green eyes. They were still at the age where it was cool to look exactly alike. Chole's red hair was raggedly cut from her various encounters with scissors and her ever present curiousity.

Michale had her mother's hazel eyes and freckles, running across her father's aristocratic nose and high cheekbones. She had her father's ash hair. The triplets were turning out to be the hellions their uncles Fred and George were, even at two years old. They had strawberry blond hair and gold speckled grey eyes. Alexandra, just beginning to grow out of her infancy, was starting to get brown eyes and shocking red hair grew like extreme peach fuzz on her tiny head.

Ginny rubbed her rounded stomach and wondered what the next Malfoy addition would be like.

She and Draco changed for bed.

"How was your night?" Draco asked, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Fine. Lavender's water broke this afternoon so she headed out with Colin. Luna forgot Zanja had a doctor's appointment."

"Pansy? Fleur? Collette? Noel?" Draco asked around his toothpaste. He kept up with Ginny's circle of friends that were invited to the bi monthly gathering and he knew it made Ginny happy when he remembered them all.

"Pansy and Blaise are in counseling."

"Again?"

"Yup." Ginny commented as Draco came out, trying the drawstring on his pajama pants. (A/N: He's not wearing a shirt either. Figure it out fan girls. And drool all you like.)

"What over now?"

"Blaise seems to think Pansy is never there for Cameron and Blaine."

Draco shook his head as Ginny went to prepare for bed. "Never imagined that marriage would suit him so well."

"Me neither." Ginny brushed her teeth. "Collette, Harry and their kids left for France to see her parents. Fleur and Bill had some time off. They were going to come here, but they decided to introduce Makenzie, Teigan and Lawrence to their other grand parents. Percy suprised Noel with a dinner on the town."

"That's sweet of him."

" I know." Ginny paused to wash her face. Draco leaned against the door.

"Why do you do that?"

She looked at him in the mirror. "Wash my face? I like it clean."

"But you never have any problems with your complextion."

"Except my 'unsightly freckles'" Ginny teased.

Draco faked a wince. "Touche. But seriously..."

Ginny shrugged. "It makes me feel better about myself."

Draco came close and slipped his arms around her rounded stomach. "As long as it makes you feel better."

Ginny smiled then looked down at her stomach. "Draco, do you think we have enough children?"

Draco drew back slightly, thinking seriously. "No. I'd like to be able to have a full football team. But if you ever feel that you don't want any more, I can live with that. I have eight beautiful children. If you think we should end at nine, tell me."

Ginny smiled. "I think three more should do it."

Draco smiled into her hair and led her to bed.

(A/N: This takes place in England. there fore football soccer. The customary number for a soccer team is eleven. That's what Gin and Draco will end up with. But on with the chap.)

_"I'm pregnant." _

_The words echoed in Draco's head. He had always thought of having kids with Ginny, but it never occured to him that it would be this soon. Ginny bit her lip. _

_"Pregnant?" Draco echoed stupidly. _

_Ginny smiled slightly and nodded. _

_Then it hit him. _I'm going to be a father. Some kid will be wandering around claiming me as a dad._ He had a sudden anxiety attack. His father wasn't the best role model. How did you be a good dad with that for an example? _

_Then a flash of red caught his eye. He looked up to see Arthur and Molly dancing. And he smiled. Maybe he would have a good model after all. _

_He smiled down at his wife. "I'm going to be a dad."_

_Ginny laughed softly and there were tears of joy in her hazel eyes. "And you're going to be fantastic."_

_"So will you love. So will you."_

(A/N: Whooo! Look at this! go me! I'm proud of myself. hope you guys like! I hope to respond to all the reviews right now but I apologize if I don't.

To HII- thanks!


	3. Teaching Dad

Chapter Three

Teaching Dad

Phillip ran on his little boy legs toward the goal. Draco was absolutely estatic. Ginny grinned at her husband's enthusiasm.

She had to wonder how he would be when Phillip started Quidditch. The twins and Phillip had a rudimentary grip on the rules of the game. Phillip had just started showing signs of magic and could ride the toy brooms Fred and George brought over. Eve and Robbie weren't quite coordinated enough to fully control a broom.

Futbol was Ginny's idea and Phillip latched onto it. Draco even had agreed that it was a good idea. Phillip wasn't old enough to fully appreciate Rugby and Football eased him into the concept of hand eye coordination.

Draco cheered loudly as Phillip neared the goal.

Phillip passed the ball to a team mate of his and Draco began to splutter.

"Honestly! He could have made that goal with his eyes shut."

Ginny chuckled. "It's called sportmanship. And generally it's a thing we want to encourage. That and sharing."

"Phft! Sharing! Malfoy's don't share!"

"He's also part Weasley, remember."

Draco sighed. "You're right, of course and- GOAL!"

Ginny laughed softly as Draco performed a victory dance. Five, four, three, two...

"What!" Draco spluttered. "Why aren't they counting it!"

"It was off sides, love."

"No it wasn't! It was perfectly with in bounds."

"Draco, love, you don't know much about futbol."

"What's there to know? You put the ball in that net using everything but your hands and that guy tries to stop you."

Ginny laughed again. "Let's see if Phillip and the twins can teach you."

888

Draco stood before his children, hands on his hips. It was early fall and the leaves were just begining to change their colors. There was a crispness to the air that felt good after the harsh August and September weather.

Phillip and the twins were decked up in cleats and shingaurds. Eve looked critically at her father's bare legs. Draco was struck again how much the freckled girl reminded him of Ginny

"Daddy you needs gaurders."

Draco looked at his lower legs in mock shock. "How could I have forgotten! I must remedy this!" He pranced off into the house as his children giggled.

He returned shortly with cardboard ducktaped to his shins.

The children giggled. "What are those?"

Draco looked affronted. "My shinguards!"

They giggled again.

"Ok, Daddy. There are four positions on a team."

"I can dig that. Four spots."

"Forward are the people who try to score the goals. Defenders try to keep the ball from the goal and the goalie protects the goal."

"That's only three, my son."

"Right! Then there's the midfeilders. They run up and down the field being forwards and defense when they're needed."

"That makes sense."

"Good, now here comes the rules..."

888

Ginny glanced over the rim of her book at Draco as he flounced into the bedroom, still wearing his futbol shingaurds.

"What are those?" Ginny asked, a slight hitch in her voice saying she was close to laughing.

Draco assumed a superior air. "These are my shingaurds."

Ginny laughed. "You're going to have a hell of a time getting them off."

"I don't see what you mean. They can't be that ha- AaaAah!" Draco shreiked as he yanked off a substantial amount of his pale leg hair with the ducktape.

Ginny gave him an I-Told-you-so smirk.

He glared at her. "You knew that was going to happen."

She nodded. "Yup."

He looked down at the red band on the back half of his leg. "How do I do this with minamal pain?"

"Go run some hot water and put your legs in it. That should loosen the tape."

He disappeared, returning about twenty minutes later with red and suspciously bare legs.

"Did you shave your legs?" Ginny asked.

Draco looked distinctly evasive.

"No!"

Ginny just smirked and motioned him to bed.

888

_"Congradulations, Mister Malfoy. It's a boy."_

_Draco gingerly took the small bundle from the frocked nurse. He looked down into the small red face of his son. The small hands were clenched and waving in the air as he wimpered softly. Draco pressed him gently to his chest, comforting him. _

_"Phillip." Draco whispered. Ginny, still in bed, smiled. Draco took their son to her. "I like Phillip." He whispered. _

_"I do too." Ginny replied, taking her child. _

I will always protect you, Phillip._Draco thought, watching his wife and his son._

(A/N: Ah, another update. I can't even remember the last time I updated this. Oh well. Sorry for the delay. I should have a pretty normal update schedule til early August then things will get hectic for a few weeks until classes start again.

Special thanks to OtakuAnime131 for correcting me on the Futbol score.

To white angel- Phillip6 Eve and Rob 5 Micale4 Chole3 Flynn, Gia and Kylie2 Alexandra1 (well sixteen months) hope this helps!


	4. Viva France

Chapter Four

Viva France

Harry squeezed Collette's hand as she collected Yvette and Terrence. He lifted his four year old daughter to his hip and turned to wait for Fleur and Bill.

Yvette tugged on one of her locks of straight black hair. She wore turtle frame glasses that she pushed up her tiny nose to illuminate her startling green eyes. She looked up at her father with those solemn green eyes and he beeped her nose. She smiled sleepily. She had found the plane flight absolutely fascinating. As result, she had been running around for the three hour flight, asking various passengers if she could look out their windows, in her polite four year old way.

Bill held his six year old daughter Makenzie by the hand as he, his wife, and thier three children left the plane and waited with Harry and Collette for their luggage.

Fleur and Collette quickly reverted to their natural language which they were teaching their husbands and children with varying levels of success.

Makenzie looked up at Harry and Yvette with her pale blue eyes and Harry couldn't help the shudder that ran through him. For a six year old, she had a way of looking at you that made you feel she could look through to your soul.

"Where to first?" Bill asked as Collette and Fleur talked about Merlin only knew what.

"Well, Collette and I were going to explore Paris abit. I've never been here and she hasn't been here in a few years. Then we were going to visit her parents and find a place to stay til she has Calvin."

"Bonnie." Collette put in.

Harry grinned. Bill smiled. "Still arguing about gender?"

"Yup."

"How far in is she?"

"Three months. We figure it will be late winter before he's born then we'll come back in the spring."

Bill nodded. "Good a plan as any."

"Yeah. What about you guys?"

"We're thinking of staying til September. Then we'll head back so Makenzie can start school."

Harry shook his head. "Is she happy about that?"

Bill shrugged. "She's already been accepted to Hogwarts so it's just a matter of getting her prepared. She's young so normal school seems like a good idea for the next couple of years then we'll let her decide if she wants to stay or start studying for Hogwarts. She seems happy. Don't ask me why."

Harry smiled. "A Hermione in the making."

Bill ruffled his daughter's Red hair. She scowled up at him and fixed it.

(A/N: Not as long as I would have liked, but I promised my self I would update this week and since I don't have any time tomorrow... wellyou see what I mean.

To White Angel- No problem. I'm planning on putting a chapter just as their ages and what they look like let me know if I should.


	5. Homeward Bound

A/N Anything underlined in this chap is in French. I'm just too lazy to look it up and I don't want to make you. Also the places mentioned are real. I haven't been but a friend faxed me a copy of a map from when she was over there. Horray research!

Chapter Five

Homeward Bound

Harry flung his daughter over his shoulder as the small girl shrieked in laughter. Collette smiled at her husband as she balanced Terrence on her slim hip. They walked through the Metro Station. They had been to the Louvre and Effiel Tower. The kids were getting tired and both parents could see that they were ready to go to see Grandpiere and Grandmaire.

They headed up Rue De Rivoli, seeing again the Louvre. Collette's parents lived less than three blocks away and Terrence, who loved the pictures in the Louvre would be delighted.

They approached the towering Art Nevou building. Collette shook her head. "I never imaginged Mum and Dad living in this kind of place."

Harry bumped her shoulder. "People change."

She smiled and went on tiptoes to kiss him. Both Collette and Harry had been very different people when they first met. Collette had been a greedy bitch set on marrying for money rather then love. Harry had been set on the one woman who didn't love him and hellbent on getting her, regardless of the cost.

But then they had met. Love at first sight, maybe not, but definite infatuation. Which quickly matured into love and devotion.

Collette shifted Terrence on her hip and rang the bell on the door. After a breif pause the door was opened by an elderly gentleman. Collette's smile blossomed into a grin. "Hi Jed!"

The old man endeavored to look down at her. But Harry knew his wife. She would have her will.

"Miss ValJean. Your father and mother are most displeased."

Collette rolled her eyes and stepped past him. "I can deal with Mum and Dad. Could you take Terrence and Yvette to the spare bed room? Make sure they're settled."

She started away then turned back. She grabbed Harry's hand. "Oh, and Jed. It's Mrs Potter now."

With that she flounced by, dragging her besmitten husband with her.

Though Collette had never been to the town house before, she knew imediately where the parlour would be. Her mother and father were predictable. She led Harry into the fabulously furnished parlour.

Clarise and Joselin ValJean sat drinking tea.

Clarise turned her sky blue eyes to her daughter.

So, the prodigial daughter returns. She commented.

Collette ignored the scarcasm.

"Hello Mama, Papa." She kissed them both on the fore heads.

She stepped over to Harry. "I would like you to mee-"

The man you live in sin with? Clarise commented dryly.

"Mama!" Collette growled at the older woman. She switched to French. This is my husband and you will treat him with such respect as-

A half blood deserves? Clarise finished snidely.

Collette's crystaline blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Mama. This man is my husband. I married him because I love him. Not because he's pure. And in my eyes that's all that matters.

And I'm good looking Harry interjected.

Clarise looked at him in horror. Collette! Why didn't you tell me he spoke French?

Collette shrugged nonchalantly. "Let me do this properly. Mama, Papa. You were invited to the wedding but some how your invitations got lost."

Harry coughed something that sounded remarkably like 'Under our coffee table' but let her continue.

"If you don't approve of us, we will take our children and go to a hotel."

Clarise looked horrified at the prospect. She knew what gossip would linger if she turned out her daughter. Joselin looked delighted at the prospect of grand children.

Clarise studied Harry. "You look familiar." She commented in heavily accented English.

He grinned. "I get my rouguish good looks from my father."

"Oh and he is?"

"James Potter."

Clarise's eyes widened as she suddenly realized who she had in her parlour.

(A/N: Ok, guys. Short Chap, I know. But I've been pressed for time. I promise to try going back to a normal schedule on Monday! (cross your fingers for me.)


	6. Play Horsie!

Chapter Six

Play Horsie!

"I most certainly will not degrade myself to 'play horsie'." Percy Weasley announced as his daughter clung to his leg.

Amoret Weasley, a bright little bubble of energy, looked crestfallen but Percy knew better. Amy would coerce, cajole and trick her way into getting her way. Much like her mother.

Percy had met Noel at a conference in Vienna nearly seven years ago. Noel Franc saw him and knew she wanted him. Noel was British by birth, but her parents moved to India shortly after. She grew up in India. When she was twenty two she was named a diplomat and sent to the Vienna Conference.

Noel was an only child. She wasn't spoiled, not unused to working for what she wanted. And she had wanted Percy.

Percy wasn't sure why Noel wanted him, but he didn't care. He had spent one afternoon with her and after that they were inseperable. They fought but the fights ended in kisses and apologies.

Now Percy looked down at his only child as the young girl clung to his leg.

Amoret had her mother's dark brown hair with copper highlights that Percy prayed would never go away.

Finally Percy sighed. He knelt down beside his girl. Noel was out with Ginny, shopping and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"Promise not to tell Mum?" He demanded.

She grinned and promised.

888

"Whoa horsie! We's gots to save the princess!"

"Save the princess? Amy are you trying to say something to me?"

Noel frowned at Ginny as they carried the bags into the house. "Do mine ears deceive, or is my husband playing with our daughter?"

They rounded the corner to reveal Percy kneeling on his knees, arms crossed over his chest. Amy lay prostrate on her back, shrieking her glee.

"Just what is going on here?" Noel asked, with amusment.

"Your daughter is having very lesbian thoughts right now."

Noel walked over and kissed her husband. "Percy, she's a little girl. Give about ten more years before you worry about her like that. Now just be glad she isn't playing connect the dots with her freckles."

Percy sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Noel proclaimed, scooping up their daughter. "I'm a woman."

Percy grinned and follwed them to the kitchen. "You want help getting the groceries home, Gin?"

She shook her head. "Draco should be here soon..."

There was a soft thump and Draco landed on the table. Three girls were clinging to him and shrieking gleefully.

Ginny smiled and helped her husbamd off the furniture, kissing him and taking Gia from around his neck. "Couldn't get out without them?"

He shook his head with a grin. "No such luck."

(A/N: Not incredibly long, but I really wanted to get a peak into Percy's life. He's still a bit of a pig, but marriage and kids seem to suit him. Also, some nice GD fluff at the end there. Also, here's a little bit of the family trees for this fic:

Molly + Arthur Bill, Charlie, Percy, Gred and Forge, Ron and Ginny

Narcissa + Lucius Draco

Avaline + Claude Fleur and Gabriel

Clarise + Joselin Collette

Anabelle + Stephen Katie

This is what I have for now. I hope to add more to it later. I don't know if they will all be in the fic or not, but now if I allude to them, you can figure it out.

To white angel- I think I will. Probably in the next couple weeks, when I have some free time. also, Clarise is a bitch. I don't think I'll have her in here for too many chapters.

To Kitty- Thanks! glad you like!

To Liv- Thanks! I certainly hope you found this!


	7. Bedtime issues

Chapter Seven

Bedtime Issues

"I don' wanna! I don' wanna! I don' wanna!" Eponine Weasley wailed as her father rubbed his temples.

Ron looked down at his eldest child. Eponine, called Epps, believed herself old enough to stay up past eight thirty. Of course she wasn't saying it in so many words. She just thought she shouldn't have to go to bed just yet as was letting them know in very exuberant terms.

Hermione, holding thier youngest daughter Lia in her arms, peeked around the the corner to Epps' room. The other kids were in bed. Hermione knew she could handle Epps in three or four seconds but she wanted to see how Ron would handle this new development.

Ron was being good so far. He hadn't panicked yet and was down in a crouch, at five year old Epps' eye level. Hermione approved. It made Epps feel better about herself if she could meet her dad's eyes with out getting a crick in the neck.

"Don't wanna what?" Ron asked.

Epps stilled to think for a moment. "Go to bed." She finally answered.

Ron nodded, as though this made perfect sense. Which who knows? Perhaps it did. At least to him.

"Why not?"

Hermione smiled. Epps was at the age where every question started with why. Turning the tables was a little risky but it taught children that they weren't as stupid as they thought. Asking them questions bolstered self confidence and morals.

Epps frowned at her father, trying to see just how serious he was. "'Cause early."

Ron nodded again. "How early is too early?"

Epps sighed in exasperation as though this was obvious. "Eight."

Ron made a show of looking at his watch. He and Hermione had decided on seven forty five for Epps' bed time. It was now seven forty three. Epps knew enough about time to know each of the hours and to know that she wasn't allowed to stay up til eight.

"Hmm." He wasn't quite stupid enough to try to trick her into thinking it was eight. Hermione was a strong believer in being on time and there was a clock in each room. Epps was remarkably intellegent, taking after her mother. She could already tell time and knew a most of her letters. She wasn't putting them together yet, but Ron figured it was only a matter of time before that happened.

"Well, how does this sound?" He asked, choosing his words carefully. "How about I pick out a book and read it to you?"

She scowled at him in her adorable little girl way. He resisted the urge to pick her up and twirl her around.

"If you pick somfing it's be boooorin'." She said.

He hid a smile. "Alright. You pick out a book and read it to me."

Epps laughed, a bright delightful sound. "No Daddy! I can't reads yet!"

Ron sighed. "Alright I guess I can read to you."

Epps laughed again and kissed him on his cheek then frolicked out of the room.

Ron looked up as Hermione entered.

"How'd I do?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "Excellent darling. Just perfect."

(A/N: (giggles) I like this chapter. i need to work on this fic more. (sighes) if I only had the time...


	8. Possible Complications

Chapter Eight

Possible Complications

Collette laughed brightly as Harry fidgeted.

"Honey, we've done this twice already. You can relax!"

He smiled down at her but worry still sparked in his perfect green eyes. "I know."

She rolled her eyes. "But you aren't. Relaxing that is. Honey, we did fine on two so far. Number three's gonna be fine."

He relaxed slightly but she knew he was still worried. "If you say so."

A young woman came into the room. She wore a doctor's white coat and her dark hair was tumbled up into a hasty ponytail. Her tag read Dr. Merdix.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. "My name is Deanna Merdix. I will be your attending." A younger man with short black hair and an easy grin entered as well. "This is Troy Donahgue. He's my assistant."

Dr. Merdix consulted her clipboard. "The Ultrasound shows you have a few small growths that could be cysts. There shouldn't be any trouble with the birth, but I do suggest you have then removed before the birthing."

"Will it hurt them?" Harry demanded.

Dr Merdix shook her head. "There shouldn't be any trouble. But it is advisable to get them taken care of now. It would make the birthing easier."

Harry looked down at Collette. She smiled up at him. "I'll be fine. You heard the doctor. Let's just leave them."

Harry bit his lip. "Alright."

Collette beamed. The Doctor and her assistant nodded and left.

"I adore winning." Collette said as she changed back into her normal clothes.

Harry smiled at her. "I know. But if this changes for the worst, don't ask me to do anything you know I wouldn't."

She kissed him. "I know. You wouldn't."

They marched out into the waiting room where a nurse was watching Yvette and Terrence. The kids ran to their parents. Harry lifted Yvette to his hip and thanked the nurse.

Outside, Yvette twisted to see her mother. "Mommy, are you getting another balloon baby?"

Collette blinked. "Who told you that?"

"Uncle Gred. He told me that when you swell up its cause you have a balloon baby insides you. When the balloon gets ready to burst, they take it outs and give you a real one."

Collette lifted her eyes to Harry. He was grinning. Only Fred. Or was it George?

(A/N: Deanna Merdix is a character from my book Live Without the Sunlight. I adore being able to cross over like this. Troy is another OC of mine, but I haven't finished his book yet.


	9. Long December

Chapter Nine

Long December

Time had passed in that irritating way it had. Ginny was once again pregnant. Collette was well into her second trimester. Noel had had her second child, a daughter named Tzy, short for Tzalene.

Ginny sat in the bed, her stomach just beginning to show her new condition. She had a book, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, balanced on her knees and was reading to Phillip and the twins. She glanced up as Draco entered the room. He smiled and nodded, indicating all the kids were in bed asleep save the three before her.

She smiled back andstarted the story.

"Every Who down in Whoville, Liked Christmas alot

But the Grinch. Who lived just north of Whoville, did not..."

Mean while, in France, Collette nestled in her husband's arms, warming her hands around a cup of tea. The children were safe in bed and the couple wereenjoying themselves a private moment.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, nuzzling Collette's neck.

"Fine, dear."

"Really? You've been more tired of late. Are you sure you aren't over doing this?"

"Darling, I'm fine! You need to stop worrying. Trust me. If I start feeling bad, I'll let you know. I don't plan on leaving you just yet."

Harry kissed her. He knew that. But life rarely conformed to his plans or anyone else's.

The month passed. There was a Weasley Christmas gathering. Minus Fleur, Bill and their brood, there were still more than twenty grandchildren. Draco had paid for the Burrow to be expanded but even then it was still slightly cramped. Finally, Draco invited everone over to the Manor.

The family alone was a party of itself. There was Percy and Noel with Amoret (6) and the new born Tzy. Draco and Ginny had their brood of Phillip (7), Eve and Robbie (6), Chole (5), Michale (4) the triplets Gia, Flynn and Kylie (3) Alexandra (2) and Nicholas (1) with another on the way. Ron and Hermione brought over their six brats: Eponine (6), Luke (5) Flute (4), the twins Sam and Elliot (3) and Lia (2). George and Kristian had Brighton (7) Bridgette (5) and the twins Jamie and Torri (2). Charlie and Katie brought over Nikki (5), Tempest (4) and Julie (3). Fred and Amanda provided their two, Jenks (6) and Rachel (5). Draco had invited his best friend Blaise and his wife Pansy, as well as their two kids, Cameron and Blaine (7 & 6). Ginny had invited her best friend, Luna and her husband Neville Longbottom over and they brought their girl, Zanja (3).

All in all, Molly Weasley was in grandbaby heaven.

The party went off without a hitch and everyone made their way safely home over the next few days.

And naturally, in the height of all the wonderful things happening around them, no one noticed as Collette hid her rapidly worsening condition.

(A/N: Whooooo! I finally updated this suckah! Go me!


	10. Sour Ending

Chapter Ten

Sour Ending

It was a sea of red and blonde that stood before the grave. Harry stood at the head, holding an infant in his arms as he looked at the grave of his late wife. His daughter held one of his hands and Terrence held Yvette's hand. The infant, Bonnie, shifted in her father's arms.

Draco bundled his children away as his wife went to Harry's side. He wanted to go as well, but they both agreed that he wasn't Harry's favorite person.

Ginny hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked back at her then returned his gaze to the grave.

"I miss her."'

"I know you do."

"I want her back."

"I know."

"She was my everything."

Ginny bit her lip. "Not everything, Harry. You still have your kids."

Harry looked at the bundle in his arms with disgust. "They took my Collette."

"Harry, don't do this." Ginny insisted.

"Do what, Ginny? Accept the truth?" He looked at his children.

"Don't blame them for God's decision."

Harry eyed her scornfully. "You still believe that God protects us all?"

"Of course I do."

"You would. God abandoned us during the war. Why would he bother coming back now?"

Ginny slapped Harry. "Fuck you, Potter. You want to ruin your life? Go ahead. You want to drown yourself in self fucking pity? Be my guest. But these children are still my god children. I will be damned if I let you destroy them."

She took Bonnie from his arms, taking Yvette's hand as well.

"Come get them when you grow up."

With a crack, Ginny disapperated, leaving Harry staring at the grave of his wife.

888

Ginny was sobbing when she reached the Malfoy Manor. Draco rushed to her, taking Bonnie and sending Yvette gently off to play with her not-quite-cousins.

"Darling? What is it?"

"That idiot!" Ginny sobbed. "That bloody idiot! He just can't stand it!"

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny. "It's not over, is it?"

Ginny shook her head. "With any luck Harry will figure out he still loves his kids before long and be back for them. He may never speak to us again, but as long as he takes care of those kids, I don't give a damn."

Draco kissed his wife. Their baby, a boy, they had found out, kicked in her stomach. Somehow, Draco knew everything would work out.

(A/N: soooo should I do another sequel? I'd like to focus on the kids if I do. Let me know!


End file.
